


Wanna Dance?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Wanna dance?”Character: Bucky BarnesWarning: N/A





	Wanna Dance?

“Wanna dance?” 

You look up from your drink, you’d been slowly trying to drown your bitterness. Being invited to your friend’s wedding was a) being happy for her and b) being bitter about your current lovelife or lack thereof. You envied couples on the street, it wasn’t that you couldn’t be happy single, you were, but you wanted companionship in that way again. 

The hand that’s outstretched towards you is a familiar one, Bucky’s smiling down at you. He looks good tonight, not that he doesn’t look good normally, but he fills out a suit well and he knows it. There’s a twinkle in his eyes that says he knows he’s been the centre of attention of most women and many men here tonight.

“Sure..” You smile at him and take his hand because you really want to dance with Bucky and his smile always makes the bitterness and loneliness disappear for a while. 

You enjoy knowing that there are plenty of envious people out there who wish they were dancing with him. Enjoy the weight of his hand against your waist and in your hand. Enjoy the way he moves with you, occasionally trying to teach you a few more complicated things like twists. 

You fall back against him, back against his chest after a failed spin, laughing, “Bucky!”  You don’t care that people are watching, that they’re all probably wondering about the two of you. What matters is his smile in the crook of your neck and his arms tight around your waist. 

“You okay, doll?”

“Perfect.” 


End file.
